Munch and Tom's Miracle
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: MOVIE: AWAY WE GO. ONE-SHOT. MINOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT. Munch and Tom Garnett were happy that Burt and Verona were going to be parents. They just wished they could have the chance to have their own bundle of happiness as well.


**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own any rights to the movie _Away We Go_. **

**A/N: After watching this funny, quirky, and charming movie, I completely felt horrible that Munch and Tom (Melanie Lynskey and Chris Messina) didn't get the happy ending they deserved. So...I wrote one. Hope you like.**

**Tom-N-Munch-Forever~Tom-N-Munch-Forever~Tom-N-Munch-Forever**

_**A Few Weeks Pregnant**_

She paced back and forth in the bathroom, eyes constantly moving back over to the small white stick resting on the counter. Munch glanced at her watch, only another minute and she would know. She bit at her nail and raked a hand through her hair.

_Had the minute passed, yet? _

Cautiously, she walked over to the counter like there was a snake on it waiting to strike and carefully lifted up the pregnancy test stick. Her breath caught in her throat and she took a few steadying breaths to calm herself down. Excitement bubbling deep inside her.

The small plus sign staring back at her was one of the best and worst things she had seen in her life.

She had already had five miscarriages. It was too much for her to hope that maybe this one, this baby, would come around full term.

They had prayed so hard.

Hoping, wishing, wanting.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the others like they had come from her womb, but there was a void in her heart that was something Katya, James, Cammie, and Ibrahim just couldn't fill. Not even Tom could fill it.

She was incomplete.

Munch looked back down at the stick in her hand and let a few tears run down her cheek before she called for Tom.

He poked his head into their bathroom and his eyes locked in on the test in her hand.

"Munch."

It was all he said before she threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. "What if we lose this one too? I don't think I can go through it again Tom."

He rubbed her back up and down and tightened his hold on her. "It'll be okay sweetheart."

"But what if it's not? What if it's like every other time?" She sniffed.

Tom didn't answer.

He couldn't.

There was nothing he could say that would reassure her worries. All he could do was hold her while she cried and tomorrow make an appointment for the best OBGYN he could afford and make sure they did absolutely everything in their power for this baby to make it to term. There was no way he was going to give up this baby without a fight and he knew Munch felt the same. They wouldn't tell anyone, just yet either. Seeing the kid's hopeful faces and then tear filled eyes as they cried for another lost sibling was to much for either to bare.

So they'd keep this under wraps and bare the tragedy alone if they had another miscarriage. Tom prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

_**Three Months**_

Dr. Niki Thomas came into the room and Munch grabbed his hand a little tighter as they looked at the portly woman. She looked at them over her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest, "So far everything is going great. The baby is right on track."

Tom let out a breath and Munch had tears welling in her eyes. He raised his head and gave a silent thanks in helping this baby reach the three month mark, as the others had not.

"So what more do we have to do to ensure this baby stays healthy and on track?" He asked as he looked back to the doctor.

"Eat healthier. Stay active. No smoking or drinking, but those are a give in. Take naps. Regular check-ups. Keep on with those Prenatal vitamins I prescribed and...well, pray."

Tom and Munch nodded and thanked the doctor again for taking them onto her full patient list before grabbing their things and leaving the office.

They walked to their car and sat in it for a moment. "Should we tell the kids?"

Munch looked over at him with wide eyes before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not too sure. I mean Dr. Thomas may have said that everything is okay but what if--"

Tom stopped her with a quick kiss and when he pulled back he looked into her deep doe-like eyes. "Honey, no 'what-ifs'. Alright."

Munch nodded her head and cupped Tom's cheek in her hand. The beard stubble tickling the inside of her palm and she smiled up into her husbands eyes. "It's just hard not to."

"I know, baby." Tom rested his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, they sat there, just holding one another. A moment later, her tired voice broke through the silence, "I think we should wait a couple more months until we tell the kids or our families and friends."

Tom laughed and reached down to touch Munch's slightly rounded belly, "Well in five months we won't have to tell them anything. You'll be showing too much, is my guess."

"If I-- Tom gave her a pointed look and she corrected herself-- when I reach the five month mark and if no one's figured it out, then we'll tell everyone."

"Alright. I call dibs on calling Burt and Verona."

Munch let out a small protest and slapped Tom in the arm, "Not fair, Garnett."

Tom smiled and started the car as Munch told him that they would _**both**_ be calling their best friends.

_**Six Months**_

Cammie was the first to notice and instead of calling out her mother's pregnancy in front of the others waited until Munch was alone in the laundry room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I going to have a little brother or a little sister?"

Munch stopped in her actions of putting detergent into the washer and turned to her ten year old daughter. She was silently surprised that the youngest of their brood had noticed her growing belly first and she smiled down at her daughter, "Well, we don't know. Your father and I are just hoping for a healthy baby. We don't really care either way if the baby's a boy or girl."

"Well, I hope you have a little girl. I want a baby sister to dress up."

Munch hugged her, "I can't make any promises."

Cammie pulled back and asked, "Can I tell the others?"

Munch looked down at her and smiled at the excitement and hope filled brown eyes staring back at her. "Go on."

"Yes!" She squealed and ran out of the laundry room. Munch smiled after her and within a moments time she was bombarded with hugs. Ibrahim and Katya were talking a mile a minute, hugging and congratulating her, while James put one of his hands on her belly, looking at it solemnly. Being the oldest and knowing how long it had taken his parents to conceive and being there for all the grief of losing the others wasn't lost on him. He looked up at the only mother he had ever known and asked, "Everything is okay, right?"

The laundry room went silent as Katya, Ibrahim, and Cammie all looked up at Munch. "So far, so good."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ibrahim asked.

"Of course there is." Katya said excitedly, "We'll help more around the house so mom doesn't get overtired. Here, I'll finish the laundry." The fourteen year old blond girl moved behind her mother and gently moved her into the arms of Ibrahim and Cammie. "You two can take mom and set her up on the couch and keep her company."

"I'll go start dinner, so it'll be ready when dad gets home." James said.

"Come on mom. Let's go watch SpongeBob." Cammie giggled and took her mother's right hand while Ibrahim took her left, "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

Munch was completely overwhelmed by her children and was lead out into the living room and set-up onto the couch. Ibrahim pushed over and ottoman and propped up her feet, while Cammie rushed off to the kitchen and returned with a glass full of apple juice.

Tom walked into the house an hour later and put his bag in the closet by the door; along with his coat and scarf. He took an appreciative whiff of the delicious aroma flowing from out of the kitchen and moved across the doorway. He was heading to the kitchen when he heard giggles coming from the living room. Moving in through the walkway, he stopped in his tracks and smiled at the sight before him.

Ibrahim was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, while Cammie and his wife each took up a side. Braiding and putting bows up in his hair. Tom crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, "Ladies, you've done a splendid job. Do I have to make an appointment or are walk-ins welcome?"

Cammie rushed from her spot and grabbed her dad around the middle, "Daddy, Mommy's going to have my little sister!"

Tom's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he looked to see his wife's shy and slightly amused smile, "I told her we're not sure yet, but so far we have three votes for a girl and one vote for a boy."

Tom walked over and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead, "When did you tell them?"

"She didn't. Cammie told us." Katya said from the doorway to the kitchen, with James standing behind her.

"Why did you just tell Cammie?"

"I didn't. She figured it out."

Tom looked at his youngest daughter, surprise in his eyes and smiled, before looking back at Munch and asking, "So what did you make for dinner that smells so good?"

"You mean 'what did James make for dinner that smells so good'."

"James? You cooked dinner?" Tom turned to his eldest.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you knew how to do anything besides text and play video games."

The other three kids laughed at James' 'whatever' expression and the teen turned back into the kitchen. He threw over his shoulder with a wave, "Dinner will be ready in five."

"Why is James cooking dinner again?" Tom asked.

"Because they wouldn't let me do it."

"Mom needs the rest. So James and I decided to divide up more of the household chores between all of us."

Tom could not express in words how great his kids were and grabbed up Katya, Ibrahim, and Cammie in a hug.

"Dinner's ready-- whoa, what's with the hug-fest?" James asked, as he walked back into the living room, looking at the four warily.

"I'm just grateful that I've got such wonderful kids. Come here and give your old man a hug." Tom turned to James, arms spread open and a smile on his face.

"No, I'm good. I don't do hugs."

"No. Well, alright, we'll do this the hard way." Tom lowered his hands before winking at Munch and yelled out, "Kids. I believe James is in dire need of a hug."

Three sets of eyes glittered deviously at the teen. "Now, wait a minute here..." Arms raised, James backed up and then bolted out of the room. The other three following in hot pursuit. Laughter, shouts, and heavy footsteps could be heard as they ran throughout the house.

Munch looked up from her place on the couch and pointing at Tom demanded, "You. Go and stop them before they hurt themselves. I'm liking this 'let mom rest' thing and don't fancy dealing with four kids with broken bones for the duration of my pregnancy."

A loud 'Ow!' was heard from somewhere behind them and Munch sighed, "Too late."

Tom beamed at her, not apologetic at all, as he left to see the damage done and kissed his wife in happiness along the way.

_**Eight Months**_

"Tom! Tom!"

Scared out of his sleep by his wife, Tom tripped up in the blankets and fell onto the floor. Looking over the top of the bed, his frantic eyes caught his wife's, "What? What's wrong?"

"There's some-- ah, something wrong. I'm cramping up and-- shit!" Munch grabbed her belly and squeezed her eyes shut, as a horrible pain shot through her, causing her to bend over double on the bed and cry out. Tom watched, frozen, as Munch tried to control her breathing and tears fell from her eyes. Her face contorted in pain and she called out to him again.

That seemed to break him from his spell and he hurriedly gathered Munch in his arms, blanket and all, rushing her out of their room and down the hall. James was standing outside his room, having heard his mother's cry, "Dad?"

"Call Dr. Thomas and tell her we're on our way to Mercy General. Stay here and watch the others. I'll call you, with details later." Tom yelled out at him, going as quickly as he could, while still cautiously cradling his wife down the stairs.

He got her to their car and made sure she buckled up before running over to the drivers side and turning on the ignition.

He raced down the streets and cursed when he saw the red and blue lights behind him. Instead of pulling over he just kept going, Munch's cries next to him getting even louder as her body tensed in pain. He pulled up to the hospitals doors a few minutes later, cop still in tow and parked haphazardly on the sidewalk and blacktop. Tom got out and raced around to the side of the car. The cop yelled at him to get on the ground, but right now all that mattered was Munch and their baby.

"I said, get on the-- oh, shit." An obvious wet stain on Munch's pajamas from the water breaking is what caught the Officers eyes and after putting his gun away, he rushed over to help by taking up Munch's other side. Tom looked at him gratefully and together they got her inside. A nurse rushed to them with a wheel chair and wheeled Munch off down the hallway. Dr. Thomas came running from the opposite direction, having been at the hospital for a few hours already because of a scheduled Induced Labor. She ran as fast as her shorter legs would allow and totally bypassed Tom along the way, following where the nurse had taken Munch.

Tom stood in the middle of the hospital waiting room, wearing a faded gray t-shirt and a pair of mickey mouse sleep pants he had just gotten for Christmas the week prior. The police officer was still there and took Tom by the shoulders, moving him to the plastic chairs and setting him down.

"It's alright, buddy. Just take a seat and I'll go get you some coffee."

Tom didn't even acknowledge him. His eyes just stared blankly down the corridor they had taken Munch. The officer came back with a steaming cup of coffee and tried handing it to the unresponsive man. Taking one of Tom's hands, the cop pressed the styrofoam cup into it and wrapped the man's fingers around the cup.

Tom looked down into the black abyss of the coffee and uttered out, "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Is this your first?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. We have four other kids at home, but this is _**our**_ first one."

The cop nodded in understanding before the static of the dispatcher broke through on his radio. He canceled the call for back-up he had placed earlier and explained the situation over the radio. "I have to go. Congratulations."

The officer walked away, leaving Tom alone in the waiting room. Seconds slowly ticked away into minutes as Tom sat waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him something. Instead, the nurse that had wheeled Munch to the back came at him, carrying a pair of scrubs and a face mask.

"Mr. Garnett. You need to come with me to wash up. Your wife has been prepped for an emergency C-section. The baby's decided to come early."

_But she's only eight months along_, Tom thought as he was rushed off to scrub up.

~*~

James paced back and forth as Katya cuddled Ibrahim and Cammie on the couch. The two younger kids scared for their mother and the baby. It had been about three hours since their parents had left and only around one hour since he had decided to wake the others up and tell them of the situation. Katya had given him an earful for not having woken her up sooner, but he had needed some time to himself. Thoughts had been running rampant in his head ever since he saw his father carrying his mother down the stairs, pain in her eyes and her hand grasping at her stomach.

_What if something was wrong in the womb? What if the baby was stillborn? What if something happened to his mom?_

These thoughts and others had raced through his mind and he had cried. For the first time since he had come into this home, twelve years ago, he had broken down and cried. Munch and Tom were great people and wonderful parents, they didn't deserve this kind sadness and hardship in their lives.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the front door open and his dad walk in, more stubble than usual on his face and dark circles under his eyes. James stood and faced him, the unasked question was shown in his face as he stared at his father. Katya, Ibrahim, and Cammie all looked his way, their eyes red-rimmed and questioning, as well.

Tom looked at his children and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "They're both fine."

The girls and Ibrahim rushed over and grabbed Tom in a giant hug, while James hung back. When the others were done he walked up to his father and hugged him as well. "Boy or girl?"

The children waited with baited breath and Tom smiled devilishly at the four, "You'll just have to wait and see. Everyone go get dressed."

Ten minutes later, Tom came down the stairs now fully dressed and clean. Having taken a short shower to wash away the tiredness and smell of the operating room. He went to grab his keys from the table but they were gone. "Hey James. You seen my keys!?"

Silence.

"Katya? Cam-Cam? Ibrahim?" He yelled, with no response each time.

He scratched at his head and moved to go back up the stairs to get his wayward children when the sound of a car honking grabbed his attention. He opened the front door and was surprised to find everyone in the car and buckled up already. James was in the drivers seat, honking the horn impatiently, "Let's go dad. Get the lead out."

"You're not driving."

"Uh, yeah, I am. You can take a nap on the way, considering I'll be doing the speed limit. Now get in."

Tom rolled his eyes and got into the passengers side of the car. It took James around forty-five minutes to get to the hospital and he parked in guest parking, instead of giving the family front door service. They bypassed reception and went straight to the elevator, going up to the maternity ward. Tom led them to Munch's room and ushered them in quietly.

Munch lay on her back, moving around slightly and whispering out pained noises. She startled them all when she gasped out and sat up ram-rod straight, "The baby? Tom, the baby! Our baby! Where..." Tom rushed to her side and smoothed down her black locks, laying a kiss to her forehead as he reassured her, "The baby's fine. Shh, it's alright, everything's alright."

"I need to see. Please, Tom. I need to know that it wasn't a dream."

Tom nodded and called to James to get a wheelchair. Together, James and Tom, moved Munch from her bed and into the chair before they headed down the corridor to where they kept the premature babies. When they reached the ward, a nurse in pink and purple scrubs stopped the group, "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."

"Sophie. They've waited long enough for this baby, let them in." Dr. Thomas said, as she came out of a nearby room. She turned to look at Munch and stated very clearly, "I'm giving you ten minutes, then I want you back in your room resting."

Munch and Tom smiled gratefully and took a smock and face mask from Nurse Sophie before entering the room. Dr. Thomas motioned for the children to go look through the glass windows a little ways down and smiled as all four quietly rushed to do so.

She was wheeled past about five incubators before Sophie stopped in front of one towards the middle of the row. She smiled at the two before whispering, "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Munch moved forward and placed her hand carefully onto the glass over her little boy. Tears springing forth and cries of joy escaping her mouth. "A boy. Tom..."

Tom reached out and placed his hand over his wife's, his thumb brushing over the smooth pale skin and he leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. "I know sweetheart. I know."

Munch's eyes cataloged every feature she could about the small, pink newborn, her eyes never leaving his sleeping form. Tom looked up and saw his children's happy faces looking into the room and he mouthed the word 'boy' to them.

"What did daddy say?" Cammie asked, from her place besides James.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I can't read lips."

"He said, 'boy'." Katya stated smartly and smiled at the two.

Ibrahim smiled and jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, as he stated triumphantly, "You all owe me five bucks."

_**One Year Later**_

"We got the pictures and he's so beautiful, Munch. You and Tom are so lucky. Those pictures of him and his birthday cake were great. You need to send a whole family picture next time." Munch smiled and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear. Taking a tomato and chopping it up for the spaghetti sauce, she replied, "I know, but every time I try to get everyone in the same place at the same time something comes up. Either James has a date, Katya has some after-school thing, or Tom is working late. It's impossible." She laughed and placed the diced tomatoes into the pot.

Munch heard Burt in the background and Verona's laugh filled her ear, "Burt says you should make appointments with them or kidnap them. Either option is good."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. Hey, when are you going to send me some more pictures of Colby."

"When she sits still long enough for Burt or I to snap a picture. She got a hang of the whole walking thing awhile back and has since graduated to running. This kid is like the Flash."

Munch laughed, "How old is she now? Two or three?"

"She'll be three in a few months."

"I need to go shopping. See what toys I can find to make your life hell." Munch said sweetly.

"Funny, Munch. Just remember Ethan has birthdays too and payback is a bitch."

"Maybe I'll just get her some dolls then."

"That's what I thought."

Katya walked into the kitchen and quickly motioned for Munch to follow her. "Hey V, I gotta go. I'll call you sometimes this week okay...Love ya, Bye." She hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, "What is it Kat?"

"Mom, you have got to see this." She rushed from the kitchen in excitement and made her way into the living room. Munch followed quickly after her and stopped in her tracks, a hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back the giggles.

Little Ethan was standing precariously on his tiny legs and had one of Cammie's magic markers in his hand. His chubby little hand moved back and forth, drawing circles and lines on his canvas, which at the moment, was snoring like a log on the couch, none the wiser.

"Go get my camera." Munch whispered and Katya took off up the stairs. She came back moments later and quickly snapped off a couple of pictures. The flash distracted Ethan and he fell back on his behind, marker falling out of his grasp and rolling under the couch. The front door slamming and Tom's yell of 'I'm home', woke up his canvas or rather, the sleeping teen.

James blinked slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his ears picked up the sound of laughter. He looked up into the faces of his parents and sister laughing down in his direction.

"What's so funny?"

"Just something Ethan did." Katya said, smile plastered on her face.

Tom moved and picked up Ethan from the floor, the boy hugged his father around his neck and said, "Dad-de."

"Such a smart little guy." Tom smiled and affectionately rubbed his son's black mop of hair. Ethan giggled and as soon as he saw his mother, forgot all about his dad and reached out for her. "Mom, Mom, Mom."

Munch grabbed up her son and kissed his nose, causing another bout of giggles to erupt from the one year old. "Come on sweetness. Let's go finish up dinner. It should be ready in thirty minutes or so. Tell your brother and sister."

Katya nodded and went upstairs to tell the two rogue children. Tom watched his wife and child leave and turning to James, he said, "Don't you think you should go start washing up?"

"Mom said dinner won't be ready for awhile. Why?" James asked, confused by his father's question.

"Magic marker takes forever to scrub off. I should know. I'm a father."

James bolted up from the couch and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Tom went to the kitchen and sat by Ethan's high chair. The little boy was happily drinking from his Mr. Sips sippy cup and making up words to the happy tune Munch was humming. The two smiled lovingly at each other when they heard James shout of 'Holy Crap!' and thought that things just couldn't get any better than this.

**Tom-N-Munch-Forever~Tom-N-Munch-Forever~Tom-N-Munch-Forever**

**A/N: Reviews welcome, but not mandatory.**


End file.
